Vernunft
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: 2 Kapitel Story! Meine erste GH Fanfiction. So stelle ich es mir vor wie Harry wieder zur Vernunft kommt dieser Trottl nebenbei bemerkt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Chapter 1

So – hier ist wieder einmal eine kleine Fanfiction (2 Kapitel) von mir.

Meine erste Ginny/Harry Geschichte – so stelle ich mir vor wie dieser Dumpfdödel wieder zur Vernunft kommen sollte.

Naja – ich kann nur hoffen, dass J.K. das auch lesen wird – aber erstens bezweifle ich, dass sie deutsch kann und zweitens ist der siebte Band wohl sowieso schon gedruckt (JAAAA!!!)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Wie in Trance ziehe ich mich an.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel.

Nett.

„Hey, Ginny. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Klar, Hermione."

„Du siehst toll aus."

Ja? „Danke, du aber auch."

Stimmt sogar. Wow – ich habe nicht gelogen! In den letzten Tagen war das ja nicht oft so.

_Geht es dir gut, Ginny? Ja, klar. Ganz toll._

Hermiones fliederfarbenes, langes Kleid betont sowohl ihre Figur, ihr Haar- sowie auch ihre gebräunte Haut sehr gut.

Es hat keine Träger und liegt am Oberkörper eng an, während der Unterteil etwas weiter weich ausläuft.

Begeistert zupft Hermione jetzt an meinem Kleid herum.

Ich muss zugeben, dass es wirklich nicht soo schlecht aussieht.

Zu meinem Glück hat Fleur sich doch noch gegen pink, dafür aber für ein frisches türkisblau entschieden.

Fleur-O-Ton: „Darin wird swar Gabrielle nischt so übsch ausseen wie in pink, aber was tut man nischt alles fir seine kleine Schwägerin."

„Mit dem Entwurf für dieses Kleid hat Fleur sich echt selbst übertroffen."

Ob Hermione nur so tut, oder gefällt es ihr wirklich so gut?

Hm ... Neckholder, V-Ausschnitt, eng anliegend, meine Figur betonend, ein nicht ganz knielanger Faltenrock ... prüfend lasse ich meine Augen noch mal über mein Spiegelbild schweifen.

Ich will schon meine schwarzen Riemchen High-Heels anziehen, als Hermione mir die Hand auf die Schulter legt.

„Hör mal, Gin. Du willst doch nicht so bleiben, oder?"

„Was passt daran nicht?", erwidere ich trotzig.

Absichtlich habe ich mich nicht aufgedonnert. Mich kotzt alles an. Warum sollte ich nicht auch scheiße aussehen, wenn ich mich scheiße fühle?

Mein Gesicht ist ungeschminkt und meine langen roten Haare habe ich unfrisiert zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Seufzend lässt Hermione sich auf mein Bett fallen.

„Darf ich dir einen guten Tipp geben?"

Gerne doch – darauf warte ich schon den ganzen Tag. Ich habe ja sonst nichts zu tun.

Ich bemühe mich etwas freundlicher zu sein und erwidere:

„Welchen?"

„Harry kommt heute auch."

„Ich weiß. Na und?"

„Ach komm schon – ich höre doch, wenn du nachts weinst. Den ganzen Tag schleichst du herum wie eine trauernde Witwe. Aber das bist du nicht! Harry ist nämlich nicht tot. Noch nicht. Sein Trennungsgrund ist Blödsinn. Das wissen wir alle – also nutze deine Chance und kämpfe um ihn. Solange du noch die Hoffnung haben kannst ihn zurück zu bekommen. Es kann jeden Moment vorbei sein – also vergeude deine Zeit nicht so sinnlos."

Ihre Worte treffen mich.

Traurig nicke ich. „Weiß ich ja, Hermione. Das habe ich mir auch schon oft gesagt. Aber es kostet so viel Mühe jeden Morgen aufzustehen, zu essen und zu leben. Meine Sorgen sind so winzig im Vergleich mit dem was andere Leute zurzeit durchmachen. Liebeskummer ... ich bitte dich. Aber er hat einfach mit mir Schluss gemacht und will mich nicht mehr sehen – ich kann ihn einfach nicht verstehen. Es fühlt sich jeden Tag so an, als würde mein Herz zerspringen und du denkst wirklich, dass wir noch eine Chance haben?"

„Ja."

Hm ... wenn sie mir so fest in die Augen schaut, komme ich fast nicht umhin wieder ein wenig Hoffnung zu tanken.

„Und jetzt werden wir dich erst mal herzeigbar machen. Dann kann der gute Mr. Potter dir niemals mehr widerstehen."

„Danke Hermione."

Es tut gut wieder einmal fest umarmt zu werden, so dass ich mich sicher und geborgen fühle.

„Also fangen wir an."

Motiviert widmet sich Hermione meinem Gesicht und meiner Frisur.

Eine halbe Stunde später lässt sie mich endlich einen Blick auf mein Spiegelbild werfen.

Dank Hermiones Zauberstab fallen meine Haare in großen Locken auf meinen Rücken. Nur meinen Pony hat sie geglättet, so dass er mir locker ins Gesicht fällt.

Meine Augen sind farblich auf mein Kleid abgestimmt ausdrucksvoll geschminkt.

Die Wimpern wirken länger, die Augen größer, der Blick intensiver.

„So – und jetzt geh raus und zeig allen wer die Schönste auf dieser Hochzeit ist."

„- und lächeln nicht vergessen!", ruft Mine mir noch nach, als ich schon auf dem Weg nach unten bin.

Anerkennend pfeift Ron durch die Zähne, als ich in die Küche komme.

„Nicht schlecht, Sis."

„Also Ronald! Wie sprichst du denn mit einer Dame!", rüffelt Fred Ron und wendet sich dann an mich: „Darf ich sie nach draußen geleiten, Mylady?"

„Gerne, Sir."

An der Haustür kommt uns schon Mom entgegen.

„Ginny – wo warst du? Die Brautjungfern müssen sich schon aufstellen. In zehn Minuten beginnt die Zeremonie. Und ihr anderen solltest euch gefälligst schon einmal reinsetzen!"

Arme Mom – die Nervosität macht sie fertig.

Ihr Bill-Baby wird heute heiraten.

„Ich muss nur noch auf Hermione warten."

Ron ist Fred und mir in den Vorgarten gefolgt.

„Bin schon da."

„Du siehst toll aus."

„Danke, Ron."

Ich halte Hermiones glückliches Lachen kaum aus, als sie meinem Bruder jetzt einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt und sich bei ihm einhängt.

Irgendwann in den Ferien sind sie endgültig zusammen gekommen.

Wirklich sehr schön für sie, oder? 

Es tut mir ja Leid, dass ich mich so wenig für sie freuen kann, aber ich gehe glücklichen Pärchen im Moment lieber aus dem Weg.

Fred hat mein Seufzen sicher gehört, ignoriert es aber galanterweise.

„Ier bist du ja endlisch! Isch abe schon gewartet."

Ungeduldig zieht Gabrielle mich in einen kleinen Seitenraum der Kirche und drückt mir meinen Brautjungfernstrauß in die Hand.

Rote Rosen - _natürlisch_ – Fleur liebt es gerne pompös und dramatisch.

Vorsichtig spähe ich durch die Tür in die Kirche.

Mein Herz bleibt fast stehen, als ich den schwarzen Haarschopf neben Ron entdecke.

Die zwei sitzen gemeinsam mit Hermione und meiner restlichen Familie in der ersten Reihe.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite kann ich mehrere blonde lange Haarmähnen erkennen.

Die Delacours scheinen eine ähnlich große Verwandtschaft zu sein wie meine.

Denn in den weiteren Reihen reihen sich weiter blonde, bzw. rote Haarschöpfe aneinander.

„On y va.", wispert Gabrielle erfreut, als die Orgelmusik erklingt und wirft sich in Pose.

„Rampensau", ist das einzige, was mir dazu einfällt.

Ich atme noch einmal tief durch und schreite neben Gabrielle in Richtung Altar.

Die Menge hat sich bereits erwartungsvoll umgedreht und mustert uns wohlwollend.

Harry auch?

Auf wen sein Blick wohl geheftet ist?

Auf mich - oder bewundert er gerade Gabrielle, die unzweifelhaft sehr gut aussieht. Und außerdem seit ihrer letzter Begegnung mit Harry ihre Figur an den richtigen Stellen doch sehr ausgepolstert hat.

Verdammt – ich hasse diese Ungewissheit.

Mein ganzes Leben war ich nie – NIE die, die gewartet hat, dass sie angesprochen wird oder so. Ich war die, die die Initiative ergriffen hat.

Und jetzt fühle ich mich so schutz- und hilflos.

Endlich am Altar angekommen.

Wir stehen auf der linken Seite, so dass wir einen guten Blick auf die Weasley-Seite haben.

So ein Glück aber auch. HAHA

Ich vermeide natürlich jeden Blick in diese Richtung.

Ich habe schließlich noch einen _letzten_ Rest meines Stolzes.

Ah – Fleur sieht wirklich gut aus.

Bill strahlt ihr schon entgegen – süß irgendwie.

Auch wenn Schleim nicht gerade zu meinen besten Freundinnen gehört.

Oh mein Gott – _französisch_?

Gut, dass ich dann ja alles verstehe.

Wie kann Fleur das nur Bill und seiner Familie antun?

Aber der strahlt noch immer wie ein Glühwürmchen.

Sein Gesicht hat sich von Fenrirs Angriff zum Glück schon wieder einigermaßen erholt.

Kurz ein Blick in die Menge – ah ja – da sitzen ja Remus und Tonks.

Klasse dass sie zusammen sind – warum sind um mich herum überall Pärchen – nur Harry ist mit Blindheit – oder sollte ich sagen Blödheit geschlagen.

Ich weiß noch der Tag im Frühling, als wir am See waren ... und wie er mich zum ersten Mal geküsst hat ...

„Au!", entfährt es mir laut.

„Wir müssen ´inaus ge-en!", zischt Gabrielle – und tatsächlich – Bill und Fleur haben schon fast den Ausgang der Kirche erreicht.

Ups – die Gäste warten alle, bis die Trauzeugen und Brautjungfern gehen, bevor sie selbst sich anschließen.

Alle gehen gemeinsam in unseren Garten, wo eine riesige Tafel aufgebaut ist.

Daneben ist eine große Tanzfläche hingezaubert.

Als Brautjungfer und Schwester des Bräutigams steht mir natürlich ein Platz in der Nähe des Paares zu.

Schließlich lande ich zwischen meiner Mom und Hermione – daneben Ron – und neben ihm – na wer wohl – Harry.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

na – wie gefällt´s ?

Das zweite Kapitel folgt bald.

Ich hoffe natürlich auf ein paar Reviews, ja?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu habe erhebe ich mich und verschwinde im Haus.

In der Küche genehmige ich mir einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey aus Dad´s Vorräten.

Ich bin keine Alkoholikerin – das sicher nicht – aber heute kann eine etwas bessere Stimmung ja nicht schaden.

Am Tisch zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass der Mann meiner Träume nur drei Stühle weiter sitzt und mich nicht einmal ansieht, das tat weh.

Und noch viel mehr schmerzt es mich, dass er sich recht angeregt mit meiner Cousine Joanna unterhalten hat.

Mit der habe ich mich ja noch nie verstanden – dieses verzogene Miststück.

Ich höre Schritte hinter mir.

Versteinert – ist ER das?

Meine Kehle wird trocken und brennt noch vom Hochprozentigen.

„Entschuldigö?" (Anm.: Kleiner Scherz am Rande – wer hat „Mädchen, Mädchen II" gesehen 

„Ja??"

Oje – anscheinend ist die nette kleine Französin erschrocken von meinem Gefauche – verdammtes Schuldgefühl - aber vermutlich sollte ich wirklich etwas netter zu meiner zukünftigen Verwandtschaft sein.

„Wo kann ich ier das Toilette finden?"

„Erster Stock, dritte Tür rechts."

„Merci."

Am Liebsten würde ich mich übergeben – einfach so – passt gerade zu meiner Stimmung.

Ich weiß gar nicht was schlimmer ist – die Enttäuschung, dass es nicht Harry war, der in die Küche gekommen ist, oder die Wut, dass ich immer noch hoffe, dass er zu mir zurückkommt.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du trinkst."

Oh Gott – oder besser gesagt Mon Dieu – diese samtweiche dunkle Stimme allein genügt um mich völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Tu ich auch nicht."

HA – patzige Antwort – sehr gut Ginny – weiter so, du schaffst das.

Nein – tu ich wohl nicht – was machen diese dummen Tränen auch gerade jetzt in meinen Augen.

Er lässt sich auf einem Stuhl neben mir nieder – Hilfe!

Ich sollte besser wütend auf ihn sein – aber leider funktioniert es nicht so wie ich mir das vorstelle.

Dieser Blick fasziniert mich immer wieder.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht wieder aufgetaucht bist."

„Das scheint allgemein einer deiner Fehler zu sein!"

Er zuckt tatsächlich zusammen.

Aber es stimmt – er macht sich Sorgen um mich, weil ich in die Küche gegangen bin!

„Warum nimmst du mir meine Vorsicht so übel, Ginny? Ich tue das alles hier nur für dich ... denkst du mich quält es nicht nicht mit dir zusammen zu sein dürfen?"

Ruckartig stehe ich auf – „Hör mir jetzt einmal genau zu, denn noch einmal werde ich dir das nicht erklären! Ich kann dich nicht daran hindern Dummheiten zu begehen – okay – ich würde es sehr gerne – jeder weiß, dass wir besser die Zeit nutzen sollten die uns bleibt, als uns zu trennen und ungeliebt und einsam zu sterben – aber bitte – tu was du willst – aber TU VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT SO, ALS WÄRST DU HIER DER MÄRTYRER UND WÜRDEST ALLES NUR FÜR MICH TUN!! ICH – HABE – DICH – NICHT – DARAUM – GEBETEN!!!!!!!!"

Wütend fahre ich herum und stürze aus dem Haus.

Ich sehe noch, dass Harry mir mit einem fassungslosen Blick nachschaut, dann bin ich draußen und wieder mitten im Festgetümmel.

Anstatt der langen Tafel sind jetzt mehrere kleine Tische rund um eine große Tanzfläche aufgestellt worden.

Schnaufend vom Laufen lasse ich mich neben Ron und Hermione auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Beide werfen mir fragende Blicke zu, die ich aber geflissentlich ignoriere.

Nach ein paar Minuten gesellt Harry sich wieder zu uns.

Als die Musik eine langsamere Melodie anstimmt sagt Harry:

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen."

Ich entschließe mich ihn zu ignorieren und nicht zu antworten – was auch gut ist, denn dieser Idiot hat eben Hermione zum Tanzen aufgefordert!

„Na dann muss ich dich wohl auch fast auffordern.", seufzt Ron und reicht mir wenig galant seinen Arm.

„Tu dir nur keinen Zwang an."

„Ach komm schon Schwesterherz – war nur ein Scherz – natürlich wäre es mir eine große Freude, würdest du mir diesen Tanz schenken."

Schleimer.

Aber vermutlich besser als nur herumzusitzen.

Der Tanz ist ziemlich schnell wieder zu Ende und Hermione strebt – Harry im Schlepptau – auf Ron zu.

Grinsend nimmt er sie in die Arme.

Es ist nicht zu fassen – sie entfernen sich tanzenderweise!

VERRAT!!

Das riecht mir sehr nach einem Plan von Hermione!

Mit einem schrägen Grinsen hält mein Traumprinz mir die Handfläche hin.

Als ich meine schmale weiße Hand in seine lege kann ich nicht verbergen, dass ich jämmerlich zittere.

Harry übersieht diesen Umstand netterweise und nimmt stattdessen Tanzhaltung ein.

Seine Hand auf meinem Rücken brennt wie Feuer.

Ich halte es kaum aus - kann nicht mehr richtig atmen.

Unvermittelt beginnt er zu sprechen.

„Was du mir vorher vorgeworfen hast stimmt."

Ungläubig starre ich ihn an.

„Ja – du hast Recht. Ich habe nicht das Recht über dich zu entscheiden – aber du musst verstehen, dass ich es nicht überleben würde, würdest du sterben.

Ich hätte für den Rest meines Lebens Schuldgefühle."

Ich schlucke und muss schon wieder die überschüssige Tränenflüssigkeit in meinen Augen wegblinzeln.

„Komm, gehen wir hinters Haus – dort können wir in Ruhe sprechen."

Harry Potter – _mein_ Harry Potter führt mich an der Hand in den Garten hinter dem Haus.

Ich räuspere mich mühsam.

Dann kommen die Fragen über meine Lippen über die ich so viel nachgedacht habe in der letzten Zeit.

Fragen die mich mehr beschäftigen als alles andere.

„Harry – wenn du mich wirklich liebtest, dann wären wir nicht getrennt – wahre Liebe nimmt Opfer auf sich – und wenn du mich wirklich, wirklich lieben würdest – wäre dir dann nicht auch nur ein Tag – oder sogar nur eine Sekunde mit mir ein Leben mit Schuldgefühlen (wenn auch unnötigen) wert? Würdest du nicht so viel Zeit wie möglich mit mir verbringen wollen?

Wie kannst du so egoistisch sein und nur an dich denken?

Was mache _ich_ ohne dich? Ich hätte das scheußliche Gefühl, dass ich wütend auf dich war und dich nie richtig kennen lernen konnte.

Nie deine geheimsten Geheimnisse kannte – nicht wusste ob du lieber Schokolade mit ganzen oder mit geriebenen Nüssen isst, ob du lieber Hunde oder Katzen magst, in welche Länder du reisen möchtest, was das Peinlichste ist, das dir je passiert ist, was deine wirklich aller-allergrößte Angst ist ..."

Meine Stimme bricht ab.

Versteht er mich denn gar nicht?

Ich komme mir vor wie ein Mensch in einem Schlauchboot mitten im Ozean – so winzig und verloren. Von den Wellen geschaukelt, so dass das Boot fast kentert.

Völlig unvorbereitet treffen seine Lippen auf die meinen.

Es trifft mich wie ein Sturm und ich drohe in diesem Kuss zu versinken.

Harrys große Hände an meinem Körper – seine weichen Lippen auf meinen.

Er küsst mich fest, leidenschaftlich.

Plötzlich zieht er sich wieder zurück.

Ängstlich öffne ich meine Augen nur einen winzigen Spalt um zu sehen, was jetzt wieder los ist.

Er steht dicht vor mir und sieht mich ernst an.

„Meine allergrößte Angst ist die dich zu verlieren – aber meine aller-allergrößte Angst ist die, dich nicht zu kennen. Nicht zu wissen, wie du aussiehst, wenn du morgens aufwachst, auf wie viele verschiedene Arten du lachen kannst, wie du aussiehst, wenn du irgendwann sorgenfrei und glücklich bist ..."

Ich kann ein erleichtertes Glucksen nicht unterdrücken.

„Nummer eins.", grinst Harry und verflicht seine Finger mit meinen.

„Ich sehe schon wir verstehen uns – schlussendlich."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


End file.
